


I Still Need You

by BlairDrakko



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Romeo and Juliet dark, Sad, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: A piece I wrote after hearing the song Hold On from Chord Overstreet. It inspired this short work. Made me sad so here we go!Sniffle, sniffle...
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 21
Kudos: 33





	I Still Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Sad story, short. Please listen to the song that inspired this with it, or any sad song. Awww... I am awful.
> 
> Also please check out this BEAUTIFUL piece of art that the wonderful Sum1strange009 drew for this, in fact check out her other pieces too, awesome artist.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502549

Peace had come to Cybertron.

Optimus stood tall as he stared at the celebrating Cybertronians, his cerulean optics scanning over the thousands of civilians before him each of them screaming, all celebrating and shouting in joy…

All but one.

** _Where… Where are you Megatron?_ **

He smiled stiffly to the New Senate members beside him, nodding in an uncertain promise that the former warlord would appear. **_Megatron will be here, he will._**

The Senators nodded in return but none of their smiles held life in them and when he turned to those on his right he found a mech that’s expression held as much fear and concern as his own…

Soundwave, Megatron’s most trusted adviser and oldest friend; his optics held _fear_ in them.

The violet orbs flickered with terror, a dread no others saw except for Optimus; a mech that cared for the former warlord, quietly, just as much as the spy-bot did.

** _Soundwave you, you feel it too don’t you? Something… Something is wrong._ **

Optimus smiled forcefully as the fireworks began, the brilliant bursts of color reflecting off of his plating as he silently inched out of line of the other leaders, his legs shaking with each step back until only darkness enveloped his being and that was when he turned away from the lights and celebrations and ran.

** _Megatron… Where are you!?_ **

Alleys, streets, corners, buildings… He passed them all in a haze of terror and despair, his tired cables screamed, his joints popping from far too many old wounds but still, he ran. **_I… I need to find him!_**

His vents turned ragged after time, his chest heaving and spark on fire as he raced on, his pedes stumbling over themselves over and over again…

Why was he so slow and yet... Why was he running when he knew what he would find.

_ **NO! No I don't... I don't kn-know...** _

More streets flew by him, the world a blur of fractured colors and stone.

**_Where are you!? Why did you not come!? Why aren’t you HERE!? _**Optimus begged to the cloudy skies above, pointedly ignoring how even the heavens seemed to know what was to come, what was to be discovered and that clouds were the only appropriate response to what would be found…

**_No, no! NO! Megatron we… Soundwave, Shockwave, Knockout, even Starscream… THEY NEED YOU! _**The Prime screamed internally as he reached the dilapidated door to Megatron’s lodgings.

He slid to an abrupt stop, his optics wide as he stared at the dented knob before him, the scratched door and pitted metal walls.

Someone angry, no… No, someone _broken _lived here.

**_Megatron…_** Optimus vented in deeply, desperately as his servo curled around the cool metal knob, his optics shuttering as it turned, open and unlocked for any that searched but, but had anyone recently? Had anyone searched for Megatron recently?

Had _he_?

**_I am sorry Megatron I… I knew you were struggling but I… So many need me and I wanted to come before now. _**Optimus told himself, hoping to feel some sort of a relief with the words but all he felt was terror and shame as he stiffly turned the knob and the door squeaked open…

Darkness greeted him, the light from his optics giving a dim ethereal glow to the scene as he slowly stepped inside. Dust floated around him, each piece taking in the light from his optics and they glittered like blue stars but… But the smell, the scent within filled the small area roiled in the Prime’s already uneasy tanks and his optics burned with coolant.

** _No… No you, you don’t know for sure. You don’t…_ **

“M-Megatron?” He called, his voice far weaker than he wanted as he stepped inside, the darkness enveloping him like a cocoon and that… That was when he smelt it.

**_Energon…_ **

The Prime froze, his frame shivering in the darkness even as the warm summer wind blew at his back and a gentle rain began behind him…

His cold was not from without but within.

He knew, he knew days ago (if he was honest with himself) what he would find tonight. He knew the last time Megatron had smiled at him wearily, their servos clasped in peace as the silver mech sighed heavily…

“Goodbye Optimus. Forgive me, please? Forgive me for, for everything. I was wrong, I know that now...” Megatron had said quietly, numbly; a strange and ominous statement at the time yet as solar-cycles passed and the former warlord remained hidden in his home Optimus had thought over his words over and over and when he had not appeared during the ceremony tonight Optimus he…

He knew.

_ **No!**_

_ **No, you d-don't know! YOU DON'T!** _

The Prime stepped deeper into the darkness, the scent of old energon burning his olfactory sensors, his frame trembling terribly with apprehension but there was also a damning sense of familiarity in being here.

** _I have never seen his home but, but it feels like I have been here… Why?_ **

He scanned over Megatron’s quarters smiling at how sparsely the mech had decorated, at how little furniture there was. Megatron was never one for the finer things of life; the silver mech had always been one of simple means, just enough to get by and he lived the example he wished to convey.

Objects,_ things_ did not measure the worth of a mech but what they _did_, what they _accomplished, _what they _fought_ for meant EVERYTHING.

Everything…

**_Megatron you… You were right! Did you not see? Did you not see what you have helped create? _**Optimus wondered as he stepped further inside the tiny building, his spark hammering so loudly it seemed his audials were ringing.

He paused as a waft of air flowed from the open door behind him and with it circulated the scent that had terrified him since entering. **_The berth room… That is where the scent is coming from. I… I will find him th-there._**

He swallowed hard, his throat dry and spark burning as he walked over to the leftmost door, a small broken smile rising on his faceplates as he noticed the odd image carved into the metal door that led to the room.

It looked as if someone had constantly tried to etch in a smiling face into the surface of the door, layer after layer of the metal giving away as the artist tried to imprint this feeling within the inanimate object…

Within himself, perhaps?

“Megatron?” Optimus called outside the door, his voice strangled as his servo unconsciously traced the picture embedded in the door…

He was so scared.

Silence answered him, silence and a wisp of wind, a scent of death.

**_Primus please, please no. I… I need… Need… _**Optimus again shuttered his optics, his faceplates falling into their stoic expression that he usually carried when he was too lost, too young as he gripped the knob and turned with a gentle push…

The moment he opened his optics, blearily taking in the wretched sight before him he felt like fire had suddenly consumed his spark and he wailed, wailed like a sparkling lost.

“No… Oh nooo! NOOOOOOO!”

A sob, a sob unfitting for a Prime erupted from him as he ran to the fallen mech he found upon the ground, his shaking arms slipping under the larger frame as he cradled the cold thing to him.

He knew, he_ knew_ so… So why was he so surprised now?

Megatron hung from his arms, the larger mech’s frame grey now, not the brilliant silver he used to be but something dark, lifeless, empty and the wound that covered his throat it…

It...

Optimus moaned, his frame curling over his once nemesis, trying to give his warmth to the dead frame as he wept over it.

“Nooo, nooo _please_… Megatron… Please? P-Please don’t l-leave. Don’t go? I…” Optimus muttered, his voice muffled as he burrowed his helm into the other mech’s chest, his tears sliding along each plate, each seam…

Everything was so cold!

“Nooo, nooo, no! No! We did it! We did! Why!? WHY!?” He raged a bit, his servos gripping at the larger mech tighter as he roared into its… _ITS _lifeless face plates. “HOW DARE YOU! How, how… HOW dare YOOOOU! I STILL NEED YOU!” Another sob as he clung to the larger mech, his words jumbled, broken and static filled as he sent a comm to Ratchet. He knew it was foolish, he knew it was useless but… But he could pretend right?

He could pretend it would be ok, couldn’t he?

He rocked then, Megatron’s lifeless form rocking with him, the metal warming from his own heat and Optimus smiled.

“It is ok… It will be alright now.” He whispered, wiping his own tears from the other’s faceplates as he smiled lovingly down at it.

“I, I was late but… But I am here now. You are not alone now. Never again, Megatron.” He promised, his optics flickering as they slowly moved to the knife that was set upon the floor before the larger mech and he laughed brokenly at the sight.

“Fool, you fool. Stupid… stupid f-fool…” The Prime mumbled, his optics painfully pulling from the weapon and focusing on the oddly contented faceplates of his former enemy, his nemesis, his…

“L-love…” He whispered his arms lowering the larger mech as he draped himself over him, his optics bleeding coolant freely and the knife somehow gripped warmly in his own servo…

** _Love…_ **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Still Need You- Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502549) by [Draqua09 (Sum1strange009)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sum1strange009/pseuds/Draqua09)


End file.
